My life
by Percabeth9172
Summary: This is just a brief introduction of myseld, please do not get too bored, i tried my best. Enjoy! and please review.


**Hello readers, this may have no relation with Percy Jackson and it is not Fanfiction, but it contains my story, with the feelings and experiences of a demigod. I hope you enjoy! ^^ Special thanks to lauren101247**

**So, as of a brief introduction to myself, my name is Sarah, or Jiho, in Korean. I prefer Sarah, since everyone pronounces Jiho wrong. I was born in 9/17/02. This is a little boring, but I hope it is not going to bore people to death or anything. **

**I lived in South Korea for 1 year, and went to New Jersey until I was 6, and came to Miami. I had a very happy life, well, until I was in 3****rd**** grade, when the B's started appearing on my grades. My, um….good life dwindled a little from there, in my point of view. From there, I started studying and preparing for this and that, I didn't really have time to do much else, except read, draw, and maybe watch a movie sometime. I really enjoyed when I take family vacations to Orlando. I took dance for about 3 months, after entering advanced, tennis, art, violin lessons, piano lessons from my mom, and tons of other stuff. So yea, technically, my life was bombarded with lessons and this and that and other nonsense that my parents said would be good for me in my future. **

**I am now in 6****th**** grade in Doral Academy Charter School. I do really love that school. It has lots of electives, like dance, and I got used to it really quick. But of course, I can't forget my other friends in my old school. So, my daily routine is: Get up in the morning at 6:30, jump rope 500, do the rest of the things you usually do in the morning, go to school, if I have anything afterschool, I do that, 2 workbooks daily, violin and piano practice, and when im finished with that, 1500 jump rope in the evening. Its tiring, but I got used to it. **

**I have very, by that, I mean VERY strict parents that always expect a lot from me. I never talk back, or at least I don't try to. So about that, I don't hold any grudges about my parents, maybe. I sort of live like Annabeth, with her unnoticing parents and annoying siblings, even though I only have 1 sister. I was not a spoiled child, and I still am not. My parents aren't that harsh, like my friend, who makes her pay her own phone bills. If I ask for something, if it's useful, they'll buy it for me. I mean, it's not a bad life, but I had to fight to live peacefully. Literally fight. I had been in several "fights", mostly because of a kid teasing me or something. **

**Moving on, I do have a really bad habit. I lie. I don't know, I started since about 3****rd**** grade, and it's sort of a part of my life. I was sort of a trouble maker, and I was scolded and sometimes got a spanking. And that mostly happened because I did something wrong, or I lied. I almost killed my mom, 3 times. First, I lied and her blood pressure got overwhelmed and she had to go to the hospital, second, when my mom was pregnant with my sister, I made her get pre-eclampsia, that's a condition where the mom's blood pressure increases and the mom and baby can die from lots of things. And third, that was the day after my birthday in 2013, I yeah, lied because I was afraid of getting beat again, so the cycle repeated. Ok, Annabeth does not lie, but I sort of lived her life when she was 7 years old, in fear, in confusion and I still get scolded, and im not in serious depression thing where I cut myself or anything, I think sometimes that my parents would be happier without me, just my mom, dad, and my little sister. I am talented(I am not boasting), I draw, play the violin and piano, I have good grades, traits a nice girl or boy with smart parents have. So, yeah, I don't really like my life right now. I wish I could live again, start my life over, be the awesome daughter a parent could ever have. I cry almost every night, thinking that im a worthless daughter, something that doesn't need to be in a person's life. **

**I broke up with my boyfriend a couple days ago, and I still can't get over it. I gope that one day I will be able to find my true love, and that I'm not something that isn't nessecary in life. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
